Coming to my Senses
by Daggzandarrows
Summary: Regina reluctantly agrees to attend a 'Dating in the Dark' event that her friend, Mary Margaret, told her about. On this date she finds herself feeling things she hasn't felt for a very long time. Outlaw Queen. It's better than the description, I promise! Probably one of my favourite one-shots that I've ever written. Complete fluff.
1. Chapter 1

She chuckled softly as the waiter began whispering apologies into her ear when her hip caught the corner of a chair, she whispered back a kind reply of _"don't worry about it"_ and patted his forearm with the hand draped over it before allowing him to keep leading her forward. It was so strange having one of her senses taken from her but, with the smells around her, the soft music playing and the safe guidance of helpers with night-vision glasses (something Regina had scoffed at when Mary Margaret had first told her about it, making her wonder just what kind of an event this was and intriguing her all the more) looking after her and the other guests, she couldn't find it in herself to feel anything but a nervous excitement for the meal ahead.

She'd never heard of these 'dating in the dark' events before, had never considered blind dating never mind _this_ but when her friend had told her of the evening, had encouraged her to 'get out there' and reminded her of just how long she had been single - longer than she'd even realised - Regina had decided that for once she was going to be spontaneous even though she would be going with the belief that nothing was going to come of it, at least she could say she had tried.

She could hear hushed whispers coming from others who had come along, all asked to quieten their voices to keep the element of surprise and the ambience of the night ahead. Usually, according to her research, people were seated 6 or 8 to a table in order to fully converse and get as much as was possible out of the night but tonight they were to be seated 2 to a table and were literally left to the luck of the draw. One person would be seated first depending on who'd applied to take part in the event before the other and then, going by their gender preference, their partner would be brought to the table. They'd be left to speak and grow acquainted with one another first before the first course would be served.

"Here we are miss," the waiter whispered, two warm hands taking hers gently and placing them upon the back of the chair, he remained beside her as she gathered her bearings and pulled it out to ensure she wasn't going to misstep or miss the damn thing completely and fall on her arse. Her hands traced its outline, as she stepped slowly around it and ran her hands down its arms before finding the actual seat, lowering herself when she was sure it was directly beneath her. "If you'll allow me to move you a little closer?" the voice requested, shuffling the chair forward slowly when she nodded and lifted herself up slightly, moving forward with it until she felt her knees move beneath the table cloth.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling at the reply of _"you're welcome"_ and finding herself with absolutely no clue as to what to do with herself now. The meal was pre-paid for with cell phones and bags taken at the door and stored away in temporary lockers for the evening so as to take away all distractions meaning she was left to literally twiddle her thumbs.

Thankfully it wasn't too long until she heard the shuffle of feet growing louder, a man's chuckle rumbling quietly as the chair opposite hers scraped across the floor abruptly causing her to jump a little, it truly was strange to have her eyes open yet see nothing, she couldn't help but laugh at his whispered apology to her. "Terribly sorry m'lady."

It seemed he too was being helped into his seat as she listened to the sound of the chair scraping at the floor once more but in intervals as he was moved closer to the table, his own whispered exchange of thanks causing her to smile with the knowledge that he was polite before the waiter took his leave, telling them that the first course would be served within the next ten minutes.

"So..." her mystery date breathed on a laugh, his voice a little louder now that they had been seated and the element of surprise taken with his fumbling entrance. She wouldn't admit that her own was quite the same.

"So..." she laughed back though she felt none of the awkwardness she'd believed she would, "you're British?"

"That I am," he gave back, amusement lacing his tone, he seemed rather pleasant, "is there a pretty face to go with those fast deduction skills?"

 _So he likes to banter, hmm._ "Would it matter if there weren't?" she shot back, her eyebrow automatically quirking even though he couldn't see it. Her hand had come to rest upon the table, finger scratching at the material and finding it to be lace if the delicate pattern was anything to go by.

He chuckled in response, he didn't seem to be too far from her with the volume of his voice despite his hushed tones but, she supposed, that was probably the point, allow them the space to feel comfortable yet ensure they wouldn't have to shout to be heard. "Of course not," he replied and though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his conviction, "I have to say though, this is certainly different."

"You're not wrong there," she agreed easily, crossing one leg over the other and jumping a little when it brushed against his beneath the table, "oh, I'm sorry" she gasped as she flushed red, infinitely grateful for the lack of sight in that moment as he only laughed in response before muttering a low _"don't worry about it."_ that had her shivering a little despite the warmth of the room.

Another little quirk to the night had the waiters carrying delicate little bells in their pockets, a small sound so as not to scare them and to warn all to lean back from the table enough to allow dishes and drinks to be placed down without injury. It was too early for their starters to be ready, surely they wouldn't be serving a bread basket? Regina wasn't fond of a dry slice and she wasn't too confident to be wielding a knife in the dark in attempts to butter the thing. To her relief however the waiter identified it as a pitcher of water, telling them that he would pour each a glass and take their hands in order to help them locate and familiarise themselves with it's position upon the table and that, should they need a refill, they need only ask.

Both gave their thanks as he took his leave, their fingers sliding against the cool glass before her companion broke the silence. "Did you look?" he asked with laughter lacing his tone and though he couldn't see it, Regina's brow still furrowed in confusion before she was asking what he meant. "When the bell rang, did you look?"

Her laughter rang out melodically as her chest shook with the sound, glad to hear her date joining in with no mocking in his tone. "Not at all," she gave back coyly, the sarcasm in her voice completely evident as her laughter continued. "Did you?"

He scoffed then, the sound increasing her amusement as he gave back an indignant "of course not! What kind of fool do you take me for?" that had his own voice shaking with a chuckle to show he was joking.

"Well there we go then," she replied warmly finding that she was enjoying this more than she had first thought and still with only the beginnings of their conversation. It was quite astounding to one such as her, one as guarded as she had always been. She supposed, in a way, that the darkness helped, the fact that her expressions were hidden, the eyes that had always given away the feelings she didn't want revealed kept secret in the shadows and the scrutiny she didn't want to be put under easing off the pressure but she found, strangely, that it seemed to be more than just the animosity the darkness brought. He put her at ease with both his charm, the soft honeyed tones of his voice and that _accent._ In all honesty she doubted him to be the type that was judgemental, despite his earlier comment about a 'pretty face' he just didn't seem to have that sort of arrogance that came with those she had come across over the last few years, pompous idiots wanting of some kind of trinket to hang off of their arms and call a wife, that was just not her.

"Do you have a name, lovely?" he asked with no expectations, the endearment seemingly natural coming from him and she found she quite felt what he called her, warm and smiling, completely at ease though she sat with a stranger, it was lovely.

"Regina," she gave back after taking a quick sip of her water, using her other hand to feel for the edge of the table, ensuring she wasn't going to end up with a sodden dress and a need to leave, she didn't want to leave...at least not just yet.

"Regina" he repeated quietly, almost as though tasting the word upon his tongue, "Regina," and she could hear his smile then, the way he rolled it around his mouth, the name sounding completely delicious with his accent. "It's beautifu."

She laughed shyly then, ducking her head to hide a blush he couldn't see. "Thank you," she finally replied, looking over to where she assumed him to be, where his voice was coming from. Her finger tapped a delicate rhythm against the glass holding her water as she disclosed "I never much liked it myself."

She can almost hear the frown on his face, though it sounds ridiculous but without her sight everything seems that much more...well _more._ "Why ever not?" he asked with complete surprise colouring his words and she could swear she heard him shifting, the table moving just a tad telling her that he'd perhaps leaned further forward, his following apology indicating he'd misjudged the distance and knocked against it.

Regina merely laughed lightly in response, she'd had the foresight to remain close to the table when the waiter had helped her find her glass. "I don't know," and she was being completely sincere, "I think it stemmed from my childhood if I'm honest, there's something with kids and not wanting to say more than one syllable if they can help it."

When he chuckled in response, she couldn't help but feel he laughed from more experience than just schoolyard days but with his voice sounding once more she pushed it to the back of her mind, perhaps something to ask about later. She'd most likely have to disclose that she had a son of her own if this continued as it did, it wouldn't do for her to allow a little hope just to have it dashed when he ran from the building with the mention of a child, something about him though told her that he most likely wouldn't. "Let me guess," he began with a smile still evident in his voice, one that had her own lips quirking up at the enjoyment she mirrored, "'Gina?"

"That's the one," she sighed with feigned frustration though her tone remained light as she continued, "I hated it with an absolute passion!"

His chuckle was wholehearted before he grew quiet for a moment, thinking it seemed. Her guess was proved correct when he finally spoke, "if I remember correctly, I quite fancied a singer in my youth with that name..." her head was shaking even as her smile grew wider, her cheeks heating with yet another blush as he tried to recall, "ah! Gina G, that was it! She was quite something. A British pop sensation with oh, maybe one song to her name."

"Oh well," Regina laughed in mock offense, "it seems I'm in good company."

"You have a song?" he teased on, the table shifting a little more towards her as did he, she found herself wondering if his hand lay somewhere just beyond the darkness before her, their fingers just out of reach of one another. "May I hear it?"

Not one to give up a challenge, Regina gave back smoothly, "only my shower walls have to endure that horror."

He chuckled with her at that and she found herself glad he didn't take the more lecherous response, instead choosing flattery, the utter charmer. "I'm sure if your singing voice is anything close to the loveliness of your speaking voice then your shower walls are honoured to hear such a thing."

Her lips part softly at that, rendered completely speechless by him and blushing most profusely for definite. He liked her voice...she'd had comments since her youth about her low tones, had always felt a little self-conscious about it but with his praise, she couldn't help but thank whatever hormones had brought it upon her in her youth. She was saved at having to make any kind of witty retort however when the gentle bell rang again signalling their starters were here.

The food was absolutely divine and though Regina still had no idea what it was she'd been served - she used to scoff at her television on the nights she'd indulge in a little Masterchef USA and contestants would mistake chicken for things as ridiculously different in taste as mushrooms, now she understands - she couldn't help but practically groan at the lingering sensations on her tongue.

Their conversation had also continued flowing throughout the event, subjects coming easily to both as they continued to enjoy one another's company as much as they did the food, most likely even more. Both would have found themselves quite content to have forgone the meal and simply continued talking, bantering and most definitely flirting.

Regina had learned that her date's name was Robin, _'yes, just like Robin Hood.'_ he'd laughed when she'd asked, telling her that if she still thought she'd had it bad with her name in school, she had nothing on him. She relented with a laugh and asked him to continue on, to tell her a little more about himself. He'd told her of his childhood in England, the quaint little farm his parents owned in the South of England, a county called Devon if she remembered correctly. He spoke of his days in school and nights returning home to help care for the animals they had, early mornings collecting eggs from their chickens, Saturday afternoons helping his father milk the cows, shear the sheep.

She'd asked why he had moved himself over to America if he'd loved his life on the farm so much after he'd told her of his plans to someday take over the place, allowing his parents a peaceful retirement whilst he kept the results of their lifetime of hard work running successfully.

 _"Why do any of us do stupid things?"_ he'd posited and, though her gut churned strangely at the thought of someone else, she'd remained quiet in invitation for him to answer his own question though she had a feeling he knew she knew that very same answer. _"For love."_

She hadn't asked about the woman he'd moved here with, not wanting to impose or just not wanting to know about another, a possible ex-wife who could be lurking should they choose to continue this into something more than just a date in the dark, she wasn't completely sure but when he'd spoken of his _late_ wife, Marian, the fondness in his voice tinged with a little sadness, she couldn't help but feel for the man.

 _"And though I miss my folks, miss living back in England and on that farm," he spoke quietly, glad for the warm palm that had managed to find his hand in the darkness, giving a little squeeze in return to the one she gave him, "I can't regret moving here, I can't regret having my heartbroken when my Marian died because she gave me the greatest gift of all."_

 _"A child," she breathed in response, finishing his sentence for him with complete understanding, a knowing that he seemed to identify as his grip tightened a little on her hand._

 _"Are you a mother Regina?"_

She'd told him of her own heartache, her own love, her Daniel who'd died 6 years previously, leaving her with the absolute love of her life, her Henry who she'd named after her late father. Never had she spoken so openly about her past with someone she'd only known for the previous 60 minutes but then, he'd opened up to her and though she didn't feel as though she owed him anything, she found she wanted to tell him, she wanted to share with him.

They'd just returned into safer territory, moving back into the humour and banter she found she could call familiar territory, when they heard the small bell again, both most definitely confused as their dessert had been moved away only 10 minutes previously. Their waiter's kind voice sounded from somewhere to Regina's right, butterflies taking flight in her stomach when Robin's thumb began rubbing slowly over the back of her hand as they were told that there was an optional end to the evening, a room setup and ready for them to use if they'd like to linger a little longer. The night was split into time slots, others soon to arrive for their dates though the restaurant understood those who wanted the experience to last a little longer.

They were told that there would be music playing and most found an after-dinner dance to be quite the climactic end to a wonderful evening.

It was after he'd walked away, allowing them the time to discuss and make a decision before returning that Robin spoke up after a few long seconds of silence. "What do you say m'lady?" he asked with a confidence Regina most definitely did not have, not with the prospect of being so close to a man she'd already felt inexplicably drawn to even with a table separating them but to be close to him, to be held by him as they danced against one another, darkness or not, she wasn't sure how to feel about that..."may I have this dance?"

Her heart fluttered as their helper for the night, their guide, led them into another dark room, their own private space. He'd told them, having both place a hand upon one of his shoulders and asking them to trust him before walking on, that since the numbers for each event night were quite small, contained for each sitting, it was possible to ensure each had a private room they were able to go to in. Robin had jokingly asked if any couple had ever gotten a little _too_ carried away during their time in the rooms and the waiter had only chuckled in response, telling him that they were lucky enough to not have. He'd received a swift - and accidental - smack to his upper arm and had only laughed a response of _"not to worry miss"_ when Regina had apologised profusely, telling him it was meant for the idiot beside him who she'd heard a mutter of _"until tonight"_ in reply to the helper's earlier comment.

She'd fought her own smile at the sound of Robin's failure in stifling his own chuckle at her, thankful for the remaining darkness as they drew closer to their room.

There had been music playing when they'd entered just as they'd been told, soft, slow and utterly romantic melodies that had her nerves creeping along her skin instantly. The waiter had told them that they could leave at any time should they need to with just a quick shout of his name. _"Will"_ he'd told them, giving both arms a gentle squeeze in reply to their returned hello's whilst placing them before one another.

"I'll be right outside the door should you need me and I do hope you enjoy."

All rational thought had left Regina's mind with the heat she could feel from the body that had remained a table away from her for the majority of the night yet was just within arm's reach, probably closer for safety purposes. Her head was bowed low as though she were looking towards the ground, her eyes closed as she could finally smell, with the absence of food and any others, the cologne Robin wore. Woodsy, fresh and absolutely intoxicating.

She jumped at the feel of fingertips upon the bare skin of the inside of her upper arm, just above the crease of her elbow. "I'm terribly sorry, Regina," Robin spoke softly, a little amusement paired with something else in his voice, something he gave voice to just a second later, "it's just, I've had such a lovely time with you tonight, talking with you, dining with you that...I don't know, it just didn't feel like it was..."

"Real," she breathed back, completely aware of how he was feeling for she felt the same now that they were just inches away from each other, so close. "It _doesn't_ feel real...it's been so long since I've felt in any way like this," she began. her mind unable to stop her mouth from moving, "and I know I probably sound like a prize idiot, I wouldn't blame you for shouting Will to come and free you but...you're just different from any man I think I've ever met, Robin."

"I hope that is a good thing, m'lady," he laughed lightly though she could feel the nervousness in his voice, the question that lay within just as she felt the air between them move as he stepped forward the tiniest of inches, enough for warm fingers to brush lightly against hers, hanging just in front of her and remaining touching the barest of amounts before she was swinging her own forward gently, enough to hook her middle finger around that she assumed to be his. In all honesty, it could have been his index finger, his ring finger or his pinkie finger for all she cared, the contact was electric and, with the smallest of gasps she heard from him, he seemed to feel it too.

"It most definitely is."

She shivered involuntarily when, for the quickest of moments, he squeezed the finger still hooked around his before he was untangling them, moving the backs of his fingers up and over the ridge of her hand, trailing short nails so gently up over her wrists, her pulse thundering beneath the delicate flesh when those tender hands turned over, fingertips pushing a little harder to feel her, to pull her ever so slightly closer. She looked up out of instinct, the direction from which his voice came telling her he was at least a little taller than her.

She smiled softly when, after trailing so slowly up the insides of her arms, both bent as she moved her hands to grip gently at his elbows, to encourage his exploration, his fingers slipped over the capped shoulders of her burgundy dress before finding the feathered ends of her hair. She'd allowed it to grow a little longer in the past few months, wanting a little change in her life for no other reason than nostalgia. When she was a child, a teen, it fell just past her breasts and would flow elegantly in the wind when she would ride. Riding reminded her of her dear departed father and so, in correlation, did the length of her hair. If the way his fingers twisted at the curled strands, or the way he moved them further up to allow the silken locks to fall in between his fingers was anything to go by, he seemed to be enjoying her decision.

Regina took his momentary distraction to do a little exploring of her own. With slow movements, so as not to startle nor jar Robin, her own hands trailed over the soft material of his suit jacket, glad to find he'd made the same effort as she, before sliding over broad shoulders, feeling a lick of heat low in her stomach at the feel of the muscles moving within as he continued playing gently with her hair, listening to the soft laughter breathed from his nose, the hot breath barely hitting her face with his closeness as she replied with her own before her hands were continuing upwards.

It was when her fingertips had just barely grazed the skin of his neck, finding stubble the closer she moved to his jaw, that she found the arms she had followed to be more of a hindrance than a help and so let go for just a moment to weave her own through the middle of his, glad when he opened his own out without losing contact and allowing her to further explore, to gasp softly at the feel of his hair, the scratching of his stubble against her fingers. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of sight, the closeness of him or just _him_ that had her enjoying the feeling so much, she'd never really seen the appeal herself of facial hair but in that moment, with the imagined sensations of it scratching against the skin of her neck as he pressed kisses there, she couldn't help but understand.

She hadn't registered his hands leaving her hair until they pressed so gently against the soft skin of her neck, palms curving around either side, thumbs falling to rest over her practically racing pulse for just a moment before moving up to cup her jaw.

Both were in the same position now, having explored equal amounts of the other without revealing too much until now. She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to continue, to ruin the image of him that she'd created in her mind, a face not quite clear but most definitely handsome, a wry smile that matched the charming words that seemed to flow so freely from his mouth, soft crinkles around smiling eyes that told of his joyful heart. What if he wasn't as she had pictured? What if he was _more?_ It was only when she felt his head turning into her palm, a tender kiss pressed to the inside before stubble was once more moving across her skin that she realised he was giving her permission and perhaps asking for some of his own. She gave it, in the smallest of nods that he felt with the position of his hands.

He moved slowly, so slowly as he felt the face before him. She couldn't help the crinkling of her brow, the anticipation seeping through her features in hopes that she was satisfactory, years of her mother's scolding words, disappointment brimming to the surface as he moved over her.

Robin traced the outside of her face first. Palms moving over cheeks that had once been so chubby that her father had laughed and told her he couldn't help but pinch them whenever he saw them were now more befitting of her age, high cheekbones that he traced with tender fingers before he was moving up and onto the brow still furrowed in waiting. Her eyes closed when his fingers found the indent between her brows that the expression brought, lingering there for a moment before his soft lips had found a place there, easing her back into relaxation with a gentle press that she gasped at. He pulled back only for a moment when she felt something else against her forehead, his own.

Her thumbs moved over his stubbled jaw as he remained there for a moment longer, breathing her in it seemed before he was moving only inches away. From what she could tell, with fingers splaying across her cheeks once more as he held her face, his thumbs were trailing a path down the slope of her nose, an honest to god _giggle_ escaping her lips when a finger came to join a thumb and squeeze gently at the end, her forehead falling against his quite affectionately when he laughed in return, releasing a tension that came back tenfold when his breathing seemed to hitch, one final place to explore, her lips.

They were still for a long moment, both aware of what each wanted but neither moving. "Am I crazy to be feeling like this?" the heat of his breath puffed against lips parted gently as her head tilted back as though she could see him, her hands moving to grip at his wrists as he remained before her, holding her, waiting for her. Her heart was pounding an unrelenting rhythm as her lungs attempted to remember how to function, all rational thought long gone with the feel of him before her, the knowledge that he seemed to be in just as deep as she. Her head shake was slow, hesitant but full of conviction once his fingers moved into her hair, clutching when his hands slipped with her silent agreement.

It was slowly and gently, as he had been from the very beginning, that his hands moved from her head in order to trail down the arms connected to his own from his wrists, following the line of them until he reached her elbows, giving them a small nudge and indicating what he wanted her to do.

She moved them to trail over his neck and behind, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck when they had wrapped around, crossing her wrists loosely whilst his own hands moved over the curve of her body, brushing just gently past her breasts before he was holding her small waist, dragging a little harder as he moved to lock his hands and rest them against the small of her back, pulling her towards him a little more, their chests barely pressing as his forehead fell to rest against her own once more.

"Regina?" he whispered into the space between them, her name having never sounded as wonderful as it did then, a quiet _"hmm?"_ making it past her lips, the only sound she was capable of in that moment as his stubbled cheek rubbed against the skin of her jaw, shivering in his arms when his lips brushed against her shoulder momentarily before the hands on his neck told her that he was looking at her fully once more, his words hot against her lips with the closeness of his face as he asked "may I kiss you?"

And her response was instantaneous, her conviction clearly heard in words she wouldn't have thought to have come from her own mouth yet felt so right saying. "You never need to ask again," though before his lips connected with her own she pulled back enough to whisper with a vulnerability he never knew she had, "is this really real or am I going to wake up alone and disappointed in my bed having dreamed of an angel?"

His arms tightened minutely around her, enough to comfort as his lips brushed softly against her own, having hers closing upon reflex in hopes of catching them though the need to hear his answer had her remaining where she was, before he whispered back, "as real as you and me Regina, as real as the day is long, as the night is dark, _this_ " and he didn't have to clarify to her that he meant whatever it was that was going on between them, "this is scaring the hell out of me Regina for I have never felt as strongly for another as quickly as I have you m'lady and, if you'll allow me, I would most certainly like to find out just how special it could be."

She moved one hand away from his neck then, hooking the other a little more securely around his shoulder with the way she was tilting into him, before she was tracing over his face, feeling the lines beside his eyes that told of a happy soul, the creases upon his forehead that revealed a wisdom to the tragedies of the world and gently smiling lips that indicated the honesty of the words spoken by this man. Her fingertips remained there only for a second before she was replying with a breathless _"_ I would love nothing more," before her full lips were captured within those of Robin's, a man she had yet to see but already felt she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt practically giddy and unbelievably light in her shoes by the time she reached her car, unwilling to look up for fear that she could spot him - it was impossible, all scheduled couples had been split into person A and person B and instructed to park in separate car parks on arrival to save any from the awkward situation of bumping into the person they'd ticked 'no' to seeing again on the form they'd filled out upon leaving for the night...she, of course, had ticked 'yes' to seeing Robin again, had practically ripped through the paper with how hard she'd pressed down with the pen. She wasn't sure if he'd ticked 'yes' to her and the very thought that perhaps he hadn't, even after the evening they'd just shared, had disappointment flaring within her already.

They'd receive an email in a couple of days, after the event was finished and the paperwork was sorted through, letting them know the outcome of their date. She wondered if it was going to be rather like a college rejection letter, all _thank you for showing interest in Robin but unfortunately…_ God, she hoped not.

She opened the driver door and reached inside for her flat pumps - she'd never been one to drive in heels - slipping her stilettos from her feet and sighing in relief when she placed flat feet on the ground once more. She hadn't even felt the ache or the pinch like she usually did when she'd worn her heels for too long, far too distracted by whiskey laced kisses and delicate hands.

Regina dropped herself down into her car, tucking in her legs and closing the door before she leaned back against the seat and allowed herself a moment to just take in what had been easily the best date of her life. She and Daniel had been friends prior to lovers and so dates with him had been different, familiar and wonderfully lovely but different. With Robin, getting to know him from scratch, flirting tentatively and dancing with him - when they'd been able to part from one another for air - had been incredible. God, she hoped he'd ticked yes.

She smiled as she pressed her fingertips against her kiss-swollen lips, gave one last little giddy laugh and rolled her eyes at herself for acting like such a damn hormonal teenager before she started her car and reassumed Mom mode slowly with every mile closer she got to home.

* * *

The apartment was quiet when she made it home, a soft glow coming from the door at the end of the hall telling her that her father was still awake or perhaps he'd fallen asleep in front of the television again, the thought making her smile as she leaned back against the door, clicking it shut softly behind her before she gently placed her keys on the table beside and slipped her shoes off before padding along the corridor to her son's room.

Her place was only small, just enough space for herself, her son and her father to live relatively comfortably together. She'd had to leave the house both she and Daniel had created together - a nursery built and readied for the child, her Henry, that had only been two months away from meeting it's father - after the accident. She still had boxes filled with his stuff, her late husband's, that she hadn't been able to throw away or donate nor had she been able to unpack and look at them deep and hidden at the back of her wardrobe. One day she would. She'd decided though, the instant she'd found the apartment and moved in, that Henry's would be the biggest room, after all, he had to grow in it.

She pushed open the door slowly, wincing at the gentle whine of the hinges and stilling for a moment, long enough to hear her boy shuffling atop his sheets before he settled again, still deep in sleep. She chuckled fondly before stepping in through the small space she'd created and moving over to help untangle his limbs from his quilt. His lips were parted, his hair absolutely everywhere and his pajama top pushed halfway up his stomach - he was so like his father.

She was gentle as she righted his clothes and tucked him beneath his covers, smiling when he stirred a little at the feel of her fingers running through his hair before muttering a slurred "Mama?"

Regina lowered herself down slowly to kneel at his bedside, tilting her head to look at him as he tried, and failed, to open heavy lidded eyes before she whispered back "yes, sweetheart. Mama's home now," and leaning forward enough to press her lips against his forehead in a goodnight kiss before telling him "go back to sleep, baby."

He nodded, rubbing his head against his pillow before his breathing was evening out once more. She remained long after just watching him breathe and thanking whatever higher power there was that she'd been given the gift that was him.

She gave him one last gentle kiss before slipping her hand from his hair and standing, moving back into the hallway and giving one last look over at her boy before shutting the door.

* * *

"Will you tell me all about it tomorrow, Mija?" her father asked, his voice heavy with sleep as she stroked her palm over his head to soothe him back into slumber. She had indeed found him fast asleep in front of the television in his favourite armchair, the remote control still clutched in his hand and he'd jumped a little when she'd woke him with a gentle palm on his arm.

Regina nodded with a tender smile that only grew when Henry Sr. flashed her a drowsy one of his own, "of course I will, Papi." She watched as his eyes fell closed and waited until his breathing had evened out before she shifted up from her knees and leaned forward enough to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispering "I love you," just as she had her son and his namesake. She watched him for a long moment more, ensuring he was comfortable and truly asleep before she turned to place everything within his reach for the morning. He was still rather agile but the less chance he had of hurting himself accidentally, the happier Regina was.

She'd made it to the hall and had just decided to take herself into the living room for a hot chocolate and allow herself to mentally replay her evening with Robin when her phone buzzed in her hand. She was smiling before she'd even lit up her phone screen, her guess as to who it could be from proved correct the moment she read the message alert.

 _ **MM:**_ _It's been a whole half hour since I heard you come home and yet I'm still sitting alone at my kitchen counter with two glasses of chilled wine...I don't think that's fair, do you?_

And then, a minute later.

 _ **MM:**_ _Door's on the latch, David's out for the night. See you in 5 xo_

She rolled her eyes at her friend's insistence - and presumptions - but couldn't help the smile that curled at her lips. It would be nice, after the night she'd had, to have a little girly gossiping. That and the fact that she was going to burst if she didn't tell someone about Robin soon had her checking once more on her father and son, certain that they were down for the night, before she was grabbing her keys from the side table and making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

* * *

It had been almost 6 years since Regina had moved into her building and in that time, a few had lived in the apartment opposite her own; noisy students, pernickety fools averse to the sound of a baby crying and plain creeps who thought it appropriate hit on her whenever she stepped outside of her apartment and then, one blessed afternoon, Mary Margaret had arrived.

She still remembered the first day that she'd met her new neighbour.

" _Henry, sweetheart" she shook her head fondly at her boy, "you're supposed to eat your porridge, not wear it!" she chuckled at the toothy grin her two year old flashed her, a sticky, goopy mess caked in his hair and all over his face and pudgy little hands. She pulled the dishcloth from around her neck and was about to clean him up when she heard a knock at her front door._

 _Henry's own ears perked as he ceased the waving of his arms, hands splatting in puddles of breakfast on his highchair table freezing in mid-air at the sound as he looked from Regina to the hallway and back again._

 _Her brow was furrowed, "who's calling here, hmm?" she asked her son rhetorically before realising that she was going to have to take him out of his chair in order to get the door. She deliberated ignoring it but when the knock sounded again she thought better of his and unbuckled her mess of a toddler before swinging him up and onto her hip, grimacing when he pressed dirty little hands flat against her, one on her chest and the other on her back, dirtying her shirt with a smile that she just couldn't get made at. She rolled her eyes, shook her head at her boy - something he always found endlessly amusing - and moved off towards the door._

 _She hadn't had many visitors whilst living here, mainly her father and her oldest friend, Mal and certainly not any of her former neighbours so when she opened her door to find the petite brunette she'd caught sight of only the evening before when she'd been wrestling her son from his pushchair and through the open apartment door, she couldn't help but look surprised. "Oh," she commented before she was able to stop herself, blushing a little as she amended "I'm sorry, hi."_

" _Good morning," the woman gave back with a warm smile, kind eyes moving to the squirming toddler in Regina's arms, "hello there handsome!"_

 _Regina looked from the brunette to her son and back with a laugh, explaining "he's usually much more so when he's not covered in breakfast food, I assure you." and then, "I'm Regina," she gave a small wave, looking pointedly to her sticky hand with an apologetic smile before nodding her head towards her son and introducing "and this is Henry."_

" _Mary Margaret," the brunette nodded with her smile still in place, "nice to meet you both."_

 _It was only when she shifted her arms forward did Regina realise that she was holding a basket filled with muffins, a pale pink gingham bow tied around the handle and she couldn't help but life as she asked "shouldn't this be the other way around?"_

 _Her new neighbour laughed too as she shrugged and replied easily "I love to bake and I could see how busy you were yesterday so I thought I'd bring you a little gift that is in no way a bribe," she winked and Regina laughed._

 _Little grabby hands were already moving towards one of the baked treats, curious little eyes having spied the basket finally as he squirmed in her arms and Regina laughed "well even if it's not a bribe, I'd say it's been quite effective in winning this one over." She shifted Henry so he sat more securely on her hip before nodding her head towards her hallway and asking "would you like to come in?" and when Mary Margaret nodded, she told her "I've probably got some tea or something hanging about in my cupboards."_

 _The brunette followed, asking "not much of a tea drinker I take it?"_

 _Regina shook her head, looking over her shoulder to find the other woman following as she replied "coffee or, before this one, wine."_

 _Mary Margaret nodded and laughed "duly noted," before following Regina towards the kitchen._

They hadn't looked back since and, as Henry had grown and her father had come to live with her - he cared for his grandson as much as was possible meaning Regina had been able to go back to work part-time - the ladies had found themselves in quite the routine of friday night wine. Even when she'd met David and he'd moved in with her, Mary Margaret had always made time for her best friend. Something that Regina greatly appreciated.

"But you're gonna see each other again, right?"

Mary Margaret's eyes were bright over the rim of her wine glass as she took a long pull, still grinning when she lowered it back down onto the kitchen counter. Regina's own smirk was growing larger and larger despite her attempts at taming it. "We didn't 'see' each other to begin with," she teased, chuckling at her friend's eye-roll before answering with an honest "I hope so."

The hopeless romantic opposite her let out a dreamy sigh. "Was he a good kisser?"

Regina's cheeks flamed instantly, her whole body running hot as she shifted in her chair and lifted her glass to her lips in lieu of an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mary Margaret deduced with a grin before teasing "Regina Mills kissing on the first date, who would've thought it?"

"Oh shut up!" she threw the dish cloth that was within reach across the counter, rolling her eyes as she placed her wine down again. "These were different and quite extreme circumstances." and when the brunette opposite shot her a pointed look, she explained "we'd shared a very intimate dinner in which our attentions were on only the other and then we were thrown into very close quarters."

"So, naturally, the only thing to do was to suck his lips off."

"Mary Margaret!" Regina exclaimed with eyes wide and her mouth open in shock, "that's not wha- I didn't- we- argh!" she exclaimed frustratedly, causing her friend to throw her head back with a loud laugh before she explained "it wasn't like that."

The pixie haired brunette sobered a little then, her smile growing tender for she could see how much tonight had meant to Regina and so she leaned across the counter enough to place her hand on the back of the older woman's, curling her fingers around and squeezing gently as she told her "I know," before reassuring, "I was just kidding."

"I know," Regina groused in reply before taking another long pull from her wine. "I just…" she huffed a breath through her nose as she attempted to find the right way to explain, "I've never felt like this before. We connected and…"

Mary Margaret's head tilted as she looked the brunette over, her heart glowing with happiness for the woman as she deduced "you're afraid you're never going to see him again, aren't you?"

"Terrified," Regina let out a humourless chuckle, her smile turning sad at the very thought and just as her eyes dropped to the countertop, her gaze was brought back up to Mary Margaret's at the squeeze of her hand.

"Have faith, Regina" she encouraged gently, smoothing her thumb over the back of her friend's hand and continuing "if he's as wonderful as you say he is, then I have no doubt you'll be seeing one another again."

Regina managed a small smile before she picked her wine glass back up with her free hand and whispering "I hope so," against the rim.

* * *

She was more than relieved when she finally made it to bed that night, the wine with her best friend and nice finish to a lovely evening and though she was exhausted, she knew sleep would not come easily what with the thoughts of Robin running around her mind. His voice, his scent, the feeling of his fingers skittering across her skin in the darkness.

She could see his body in her mind, see his form but not his face. It was still blurred, her imagination unable to create one clear cut image and she didn't know if she was thankful or not for that. In all honesty, with the way she found she felt about him, it was rather frustrating not being able to put a face to a personality.

She knew he had a stubbled jaw, had felt it with her fingers, her tongue, scratching deliciously against her chin and cheeks with the way he'd kissed her and she found herself wondering what colour it was. A salt and pepper smattering across his skin, dark and rugged or fair. That, in turn, led her to wonder about the hair on top of his head. Was it fair? Dark just like her own? Or flecked with grey? She knew it was longer on top of his head than on the sides and could almost picture the style if she tried hard enough.

In the grand scheme of things though, she found that she didn't really want to take too much stock in Robin's looks, not with how he'd held her captivated with only his voice, his touch and his charm. She didn't care what he looked like, she merely wanted to be in his company again.

It was with nerves fluttering in her stomach that she burrowed herself in deeper beneath her covers, nuzzled her head a little more into her pillow and closed her eyes that she willed her frantic imagination to slow down and allow her to get at least a little sleep. The results of tonight were said to take up to two days of processing and if all that she was going to do was think about him, she could at least do it better with a full night's sleep under her belt.

* * *

 _Dear Miss Mills,_

 _We, as a company, would like to thank you for participating in our_ _ **Dating in the Dark**_ _event. The night was one of the most successful evenings our restaurant has ever had the pleasure of hosting and we would love to hear how your own experience was (please see attached)._

 _Every participant, as you well know, was given the chance to either express their desire to see their dinner partner again or opt out of another meeting. You ticked_ _ **yes**_ _._

 _We are happy to inform you that the feeling was very much mutual in terms of your dinner partner and would like to invite you back to dine with us tomorrow evening at 7pm. This will be a regular dating experience that we hope we can enhance for you with our delicious three course set menu catered to any allergies and food aversions that you may have and had expressed prior to your first visit with us._

 _If you are unable to attend the specified time then please feel free to call us and we will do all that we can to help arrange a more suitable time for both you and your dinner partner._

 _We look forward to seeing you soon,_

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _ **Happy Endings inc.**_

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret squealed, much to David's apparent displeasure if the noise he made was anything to go by, "oh hush you!" she exclaimed before adding "that's what an overindulgence of tequila shots gets you."

"Ever the sympathiser," Regina chuckled as David moved past them both, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's hair and giving Regina's arm a gentle squeeze before moving to the fridge and pulling out a cold bottle of water with his own laugh. "What did you get up to anyway?"

"No, no, no, no!" Mary Margaret interrupted, waving Regina's phone and the open email in the brunette's face, "there are much more important matters to discuss." Her eyes were wide and bright, excitement absolutely _burning_ within. "What're you going to wear!?"

"And that," David sighed, "is my cue to leave." He smiled at both his wife and his friend, shaking his head at the former who was immersed in Regina's email once more before leaning forward and placing his hand over the back of the brunette's "congratulations," pressing a kiss to her cheek and telling her "but if he turns out to be some creep, you just tell me who he is and I'll kick his ass."

She chuckled before turning her hand over in his and telling him "I don't think he is but if I'm wrong," she arched an eyebrow at him, "you'll be the first to know."

David flashed her another smile before taking himself off and over to the sofa, lowering himself down with a groan that only intensified when he realised he had to move again to grab the television remote. Regina watched with a smile and a laugh before her attention was, once again, taken by her best friend.

She sipped slowly at her coffee, smiling at the woman over the rim of her mug whilst silently thanking whatever higher power there was for the people that loved her.

* * *

"Mama!"

She beamed as she walked through the doorway and into the kitchen, flashing it at her father who returned it before looking back to her son. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" she ruffled his hair with gentle fingers, "how did you sleep?"

"Good," he replied, rolling his eyes when she correct " _well,"_ and amending "I slept well," before asking "did you have a good date?"

Her hand stilled in his hair for a moment, not quite expecting the question and, in turn, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at her father who merely shrugged in poorly acted innocence before picking his paper up from the table and pretending to read. She rolled her eyes in resigned affection before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her son's head and replying "I did, thank you, sweetheart." She moved over to the fridge, pulling it open as she asked "did you and Grandpa have a good night?" and pulled out the pack of sausages and the bacon as well as the eggs.

"We certainly did," her father replied this time, eyes on his newspaper though his attention was apparently still on them, "and…" he began, something in his tone that had Regina stopping in place in order to listen with eyes on the stovetop, "will we be having another like it soon?"

She waited for a long moment before replying, somewhat hesitantly, "you will," and when her father asked, with a voice thick with amusement at her discomfort, when the opportunity for another boys' night was going to arise again, she told him, even more tentatively "tomorrow night."

He chuckled quietly at the way Regina blushed when she turned to pour herself a glass of the orange juice that he'd already set out on the table, her eyes on anything but him. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart" he nodded, "and I have absolutely no doubt that our dear Mary Margaret is too."

"You have no idea," she groused. She'd meant to be home before Henry had woken up to help her father out of bed first but it seemed he'd managed the task without her. "She wouldn't let me leave until I'd agreed that she could come over tomorrow evening and help me get ready." She rolled her eyes when he chuckled once more with affection, "that girl is too much sometimes, I swear."

"Just one of the many reasons we love her," and when Regina merely grunted in acknowledgement of his statement before she set her glass down and went about preparing breakfast for them all, he amended "no matter how begrudgingly." to which she simply waved a hand over her shoulder and turned the burner on, only interested in the sound of bacon sizzling in the pan and her son humming whilst he played within his wonderful imagination.

* * *

The next day, the next _evening,_ came screaming at her with a speed that was almost frightening. She felt as though she'd been eating breakfast with her father and son one moment and now, here she was, sitting at her vanity table with makeup spread in front of her and trying to calm her nerves whilst Mary Margaret ran tender fingers through her freshly blow-dried hair.

She was still in her silk bra and pajama shorts - she'd changed into them after her shower so that she was a little more appropriately dressed for her friend's arrival - a strange juxtaposition with her made up face.

There were things in her makeup bag that she'd forgotten she'd ever bought it had been that long since she'd truly made an effort with it. She'd put some thought into it for their date in the dark, of course she had, but, of course, that date had been in the dark. This was different though, despite her teasing comment that looks shouldn't matter when it came to connecting with someone, she found she wanted to look nice for him, for herself.

Her skin looked dewy and fresh, a light foundation applied over soft skin. Her cheeks were brushed a subtle rose, a sweeping of highlighter setting off her cheekbones. Her eyelids had been coloured a warm brown, dark lines for definition and a generous lashing of black mascara to set off the look. Her lips had been left their natural colour, the whole finished look polished to the point where the only finishing touch could come from her hair.

She or rather, Mary Margaret, had chosen a silk black dress patterned with roses various shades of blue. She'd been a little worried about the hemline and the fact that it ended mid-thigh but, as Mary Margaret had pointed out, her cleavage was completely covered. "I was thinking loose curls," her friend mused aloud, eyes on her fingers for a long moment before she looked up to find Regina's eyes on the fingers twisting in her lap. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying?" she dropped her hands to curve around warm shoulders as she squeezed and promised "he's not going to know what's hit him." and when Regina only continued looking at her hands, her expression softened as she asked "what's really bothering you?"

The brunette exhaled a heavy sigh, her brow furrowing as she tried to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. She shook her head slowly, her throat tightening because "am I betraying his memory?" she lifted her eyes to meet her friend's, "am I betraying Daniel?"

"Oh, Regina" Mary Margaret sighed, dropping down a little to better meet dark eyes, "of course you're not," and when Regina's nostrils flared, an easy tell that she was fighting back tears, she re-emphasised "of _course_ you're not." She leaned down enough to wrap her arms around Regina's shoulders, crossing over her chest with palms holding tight to her shoulders as the brunette began to shake. "You once told me that one of the last conversations you'd had with him before he died was about your future, about Henry's future, right?" and when Regina nodded, she continued, " _right_ , he told you to love again, Regina."

"I know," she managed, leaning her head against her friend's for support, "and if he were here, he'd tell me to stop being such an idiot and get my shit together." She laughed wetly, the tightness of her throat easing a little with Mary Margaret's embrace and the way she chuckled along with her.

"Well, on that note" she squeezed her shoulders once more before slipping her arms from around her and moving around to switch Regina's curling iron on before asking "what do you say we do just that, hm?"

* * *

"Okay, there's juice in the fridge, snacks in the cupboard - but absolutely _no_ sugar - and his favourite book is on his bedside table" her father chuckled whilst Mary Margaret nodded at her instructions with a poorly contained smirk, "what?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

Her father shook his head as her friend answered "nothing," on a soft chuckle, "just go on to Robin and have the best night ever," she shrugged easily, "we've got everything covered here."

She nodded with a heavy breath to steady her nerves before checking everything in her purse and moving towards the door, stopping only when her father called her name. "What is it, Papi?"

Henry Sr. just smiled at her, his expression warm and full of adoration as he told her "you look beautiful, my girl."

She blushed lightly, clearing her throat and shifting on her feet before she replied with a gentle vulnerability "thank you, Daddy."

* * *

Regina was, to put it bluntly, absolutely terrified by the time she'd pulled up to the restaurant. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty where they curled around the steering wheel. There were other people arriving, no doubt here for their own dates, people much braver than her it seemed by the way they carried themselves towards the restaurant but then again, perhaps they were just as terrified as she was...maybe they too were quaking in their new heels and expertly pressed clothes. Maybe they were terrified that they'd used a little too much perfume or were wearing a little too much makeup. Yes, she thought, they probably were and if they weren't then perhaps they weren't as lucky as she had been to find someone like Robin.

She wondered if he was in there, waiting at the table for her, as nervous as she was. It had only been two days since she'd seen him but even that short space of time was enough to have her believing that maybe she'd made the night up to be more than what it actually was. Maybe she'd imagined the insane chemistry they'd shared and the connection. Maybe she'd dreamed up the pull, the draw, the tie between them.

Even so...there was only one way to find out.

 **Oh my god...I'm so horrible, I know I am! I couldn't resist though guys but, before you all hate me too much, think of what this means...I will dedicate an entire chapter to their next date just as I did the first and I promise it won't take me as long to write as the follow up to the first chapter did!**

 **I have loved this story for a very long time and if I add the date to the end of this chapter, I'll only rush it to get it finished and posted. I'd rather take the time to work on it some more.**

 **Thank you for encouraging me to continue what was originally only a little one-shot written on a whim and thank you for reading on. I hope you enjoyed this little insight to Regina's home life and hope you stay with me for the next chapter. Love to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spot the Lana quote!**

The place was abuzz with energy and chatter, excitement in the air as people were led to their waiting tables and waiting dates. They were in the open this time around, in the main room of the restaurant with paying and complimentary customers alike, no secrecy nor were there any night-vision bespectacled wait staff.

It was quite a bit fancier than she'd realised having never eaten here before but then again, she thought, it had been Mary Margaret who'd recommended it in the first place.

The bar took up the whole back wall, shining crystal wine glasses dangling down from the top rail and a gleaming granite bar top gave it quite the stylish and contemporary feel along with a backshelf filled with spirits from the mid-range all the way up to premium. She was about to take herself over, perhaps order a glass of merlot to calm her nerves, when she heard a polite "Good evening, Miss."

She turned to find a young man smiling kindly at her, his hands held behind his back and his posture perfectly straight. His uniform was smart; black slacks, polished black shoes and a white shirt fitted with a smart burgundy waistcoat and closed at the collar with a straight black bow-tie. "Miss Mills," she finished for him, transferring her jacket to her left hand in order to shake his with her right.

A look of recognition flashed through his eyes as he amended his earlier greeting. "Good evening, Miss Mills." He gave her hand a firm but gentle shake as he told her "my name is Will," his grin forming with her own as he continued "and I will be your waiter for this evening. Your date has already arrived and is anxiously awaiting your arrival, may I take your jacket?" He motioned with his eyes to the leather jacket still clutched in her left hand before nodding at her grateful " _thank you."_

She waited for him to return from hanging up her coat in the cloakroom, her smile still in place as she confessed, "I must say, it's nice to know somebody."

He chuckled warmly with a nod and began walking forward, leading her towards the main room and, she thought with nerves flaring within her stomach once more, towards Robin. "I'm sure it'll be a little nicer to see Mr Locksley," he teased gently as she blushed lightly with a laugh, "but thank you for saying, Miss Mills."

"Regina," she corrected, smiling with a shrug when he turned back to glance at her, "I prefer Regina."

He nodded and said "well then, Regina" he swept out a hand toward the table only feet away from them, "this is where we part ways," he indicated towards the table, stepped a little closer and whispered to her "he's just as nervous as you are," smiling when she let out a nervous breath and her shoulders loosened a little, "you have nothing to worry about." When he stepped back he seemed to be speaking to both herself and to the man she'd still found herself unable to look at yet, "I will be along to take your orders in just a few moments but if you need anything beforehand, feel free to ask any of my colleagues" and it was with one last smile and a gentle squeeze of her forearm that he took his leave.

This was it.

With a deep breath to steady her nerves, she clutched her purse tightly in her hands and turned both her body and her gaze to the table she'd been led to and the man waiting for her. _Dear God._ He was gorgeous.

"Regina," he breathed in greeting with that accent she'd found so very appealing, standing from his seat, slack-jawed with kind blue eyes that traced her every feature before slipping up over her curled hair and down her body to her toes before trailing back up and meeting her own once more, "you look absolutely stunning." and, strangely, she felt it with the way he was looking at her. Her senses returned to her a moment later when she began walking closer to the table and around to where he stood, unsure of how to greet him after the way they'd left things last time they'd met and given their surroundings. He seemed to feel the same way for a moment as he brought a hand up as though to shake hers before hesitating and muttering "to hell with it," before pulling her to him in a tight hug that had her practically melting into him.

He had one arm around her shoulders and the other her waist and in an instant her nerves began to fade away, seeping out through her nose with a heavy exhale as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and rested the side of her head against his own. "You smell just like I remember," she confessed somewhat unintentionally though she was comforted by the way he chuckled, his body shaking gently with it.

"You too," he replied easily before tightening his hold on her for a moment more, letting her go and rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly as he asked "is it foolish of me to admit that I've missed you?"

She was chuckling this time, shaking her head and replying "well if it is, I'm quite the fool also." that seemed to put him at ease as he smiled warmly at her before moving over to her chair - a glass of red wine already there, _he remembered_ \- and pulling it out for her. "Thank you."

"It's quite alright, lovely" he replied as he moved over to his own chair and sat down, those gorgeous blue eyes fixed on her own and making her feel exactly like he said once more, lovely. "Did you get here alright?"

She nodded, unable to keep her eyes from trailing over his face, his handsome features _and those dimples!_ He was fair, just as she'd first thought, his stubble tinged in places with a grey that gave him a more distinguished look. His hair was lightly shaved at the sides and styled longer atop his head, a style that suited him wonderfully. He looked undeniably gorgeous in a light grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a tan belt to match his brogues. Hugely attractive with a personality to match - she was doomed. "Did you?"

He grinned, still a little dazed as he replied "I'm sorry but" her heart skipped a beat at the way he paused and began shaking his head, fear creeping through her veins, "you are so beautiful."

Instantly her cheeks flushed pink as her gaze dropped to her wineglass and she began twisting her fingers self-consciously in her lap. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Thank you," she replied rather timidly and with a small smile that grew when she looked up and found him smirking at her reaction, "you aren't so bad yourself."

He chuckled at her teasing and instantly the tension between them seemed to dissipate. He reached forward and took a long pull from his beer as she did the same with her wine, their eyes never leaving one another's. She felt like a damn schoolgirl on a date with her crush but she found she rather liked the feeling. It was refreshing.

"How's your son?" she asked conversationally though she found herself a little intrigued by the smaller version of the man sat before her, found herself wondering if he'd inherited those knee-weakening dimples, the image of absolute adorableness. "Roland, right?"

Robin nodded, his features lighting up instantly much like she knew her own did whenever her boy came into conversation. "He's great," and she chuckled when he did, the mood infectious, "more than happy to spend another evening being spoiled by his grandmother with sweets and kisses." He shook his head affectionately before asking "how about Henry?"

"I'd say he feels much the same about spending another night with his Papi," she nodded, "they're thick as thieves those two and I swear sometimes they plot against me," she rolled her eyes, "but I wouldn't have it any other way just as I'm sure you wouldn't."

He shook his head in agreement, "there's nothing quite like the bond of grandchildren and their grandparents."

They fell into a strangely comforting silence for a long moment, both stealing glances at one another over the rim of their glasses to the soundtrack of other couples doing much the same as them. True to his word though, it didn't take long for Will to return and collect their orders before he was leaving them with the promise that their starters would be brought out shortly.

Again, there was a small moment of silence before Robin spoke. "I almost googled you," and when she looked at him with a brow gently furrowed in confusion, he clarified "the other night, when we left. The minute I got to my car if I'm honest, I almost googled you just to see what you looked like."

She chuckled, understanding dawning in her eyes as she unfolded her napkin and dropped it down onto her lap in preparation for her food before asking "why didn't you?" because, in all honesty, she'd almost entered his name into the search bar of her facebook, quite prepared to trawl through hundreds of pictures of Robins in the area and guessing who he could be.

"Well," he laughed lightly, shifting a little closer to the table in his seat, "number one, I wouldn't have known if I'd have found you either way," he'd followed her own thinking it seemed, "and number two," his expression grew softer, his head tilting slightly as his eyes trailed over her face once more, "I would have ruined the surprise of tonight."

A tender smile curled at her lips before she looked down from his eyes to the hand he'd laid not too far away from her own and back again, "I have to admit," her hand shifted forward a little, anticipation stirring low in her belly when his twitched in response, "I was terrified that you weren't going to tick yes."

He took the leap then and touched her fingertips with his own, biting at his bottom lip when she lifted her hand enough to allow their fingers to lace on the table, resting there as he confessed "there was absolutely no way that would have happened," complete sincerity in his eyes and lacing his words as he emphasised, "no way at all." because, "you had me entranced from the first moment we spoke, Regina," and then "and you're quite a good kisser."

Her cheeks flushed pink once more as her gaze fell from his self-consciously though his fingers only tightened around her own. "Ditto," she managed with just enough teasing to carry it off, her eyes meeting his once more when he laughed freely, his thumb rubbing over the back of her own.

"In all seriousness though," he then continued, leaning closer once more, "I had an absolutely wonderful night with you, Regina and I still mean what I said…" her lips parted softly as her full attention was drawn to him, her heart pounding something wicked in her chest. "It still scares the hell out of me but, as I confessed the other night, I have never felt as strongly as quickly for anyone as I have you and I don't know why that is but" he nodded gently, assuaging her fears, "I would love the opportunity to find out." and when she remained quiet for a long moment after, he asked "would you be open to that, Regina?"

She continued staring quite dazedly at him, stunned for a moment by his honesty, his _bravery,_ before she nodded and told him "very much so."

* * *

"Was everything okay with your meals?" Will asked as he expertly moved about them, stacking their plates without disturbing the comfortable atmosphere they had fallen into, both of them with full bellies and cheeks that hurt from excessive smiling. It had been just as easy as the first time to talk to one another, seemingly endless topics of conversation that flowed from one subject into another and she found herself riveted by Robin. He was intelligent, well-read though nowhere near pompous, he was kind and had a heart as big as her own. He loved children, he hated racism and any form of bullying or inequality. He was opinionated but listened and discussed rather than argued if ever their thoughts differed. She liked getting his take on something, loved the way his brain worked, how he thought of different things, the way his mind ticked.

He was witty too, had a dry sense of humour that matched her own and he had her laughing in a way she hadn't for such a long time. He flirted and he bantered but he wasn't inappropriate. He knew how far was too far and she enjoyed dangling on the edge with him, feeling the way he'd pull them both back to a safer place. It was exhilarating. "It was delicious," she nodded at Will with her smile still in place and that same giddiness that she'd felt the first night she'd met Robin pumping through her veins once more. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed," he replied before taking his leave once more, leaving only them and their wine glasses once more.

Her head tilted as she looked to find Robin smiling widely at her, their fingers finding one another's on the table this time with a visible eagerness to touch that had butterflies fluttering in her stomach and a heat bubbling at the bottom of her stomach - just a low simmer that reminded her how very attracted she was to this man. "What?" she asked on a soft breath of laughter when he only continued staring at her.

Robin shook his head, those dimples winking at her as he glanced down at the tablecloth and back again. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for a walk beneath the moonlight?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, one she'd usually dismiss for being so unbearably cheesy - a moonlit walk after a wonderful meal - but she understood it in that moment, understood why it was so special for she had someone special to experience it with. She nodded, her eyes bright and her smile growing to show white teeth peeking out from behind soft pink lips when he bit at that bottom lip again.

"There's a park just down the street," he suggested, "we could either drive and park closer to it or…"

"I don't mind walking from here," she finished for him, not wanting to spend a single second more than she had to away from him. The night would end soon and she'd have to get back to reality but for tonight she wanted to remain in their little fairytale.

"Good," he breathed, almost sounding somewhat relieved and that had her affections for him only growing with the realisation that he too didn't want the night to end.

* * *

"I think you just made his year," she smiled when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him once they'd made it out onto the sidewalk. Her own arm moved around his back so that she could curl her palm around his waist, holding him as easily as he did her - it was nice.

He chuckled at the remembrance of Will's face when they'd looked back from their table to find him looking rather dumbfounded at the generous handful of bills Robin had left behind with the bill that had shown that their meal had been complimentary. They'd also picked up a compliment card on the way out, both making a mental reminder to write in about their wonderful experience and the high standard of service not only from Will but from all of the staff. "He deserves it," and then, "I remember what it's like, stuck in a service job, living off of my tips."

"You were a waiter?"

He nodded, "at our local coffee shop. I'd get up early to help on the farm and then take myself off into town for my shift," and then "Mum told me it was unnecessary, that I didn't need to be working so hard but my Dad took me aside one afternoon, my Mum's birthday actually. I'd gotten her a hamper full of stuff - I forget what was actually in it now - but she loved it." Regina smiled with him, "I just remember my Dad watching her with all this love in his eyes and when he got me on my own a little later on, he told me that he was proud of me." He chuckled as he recalled "he knew I'd only taken the job to save up for the hamper."

"Did they come over to the States with you? Your parents?" she asked, gently delving a little deeper into his past.

His eyes were on the street ahead of them, following passing couples before he told her "no, I came with Marian first but then not too long after the move, my Dad got sick," she crossed her free arm over her body to lay her palm on his stomach, a silent show of support for she felt she knew where they story was going with his mention of only his mother earlier. He tightened his grip on her in gratitude before he continued "when he died, I flew my Mum over here. I didn't like the thought of her all alone in that house and I would've gone back but our lives were here, plus she'd loved it every time they'd come over to visit." He was smiling slightly now, that eased her guilt at having brought up the difficult subject, "I think they had plans to move out here eventually anyway, plus Roland loves having her here, as do I."

"I can tell," she replied with a warm smile that lit up her dark eyes.

"What about you?" he asked, turning them to begin walking through the park gates and along the footpath. It was quiet and lit only by the stars and streetlamps spaced great yards apart, there were barely any others walking through and she found herself quite grateful for that, as though the universe had given them their own little place to walk and to share their pasts with one another.

She followed his movement when he began sliding his arm from around her shoulders in order to catch her hand and lace their fingers instead, warming the chilled skin with his own. "My mother left my father when I was around four, said that she wanted more from life than he could give her, that she was made to be more than just a mother and a wife." His brow furrowed as he squeezed her hand with his own, smiling sadly at her when she crossed her arm over her body once more to grip his upper arm, "I don't know if she ever found what she was looking for but from what I remember of her, we're better off without her."

"I'm sorry," he sympathised, "that must have been hard."

She shrugged though her heart wasn't in the movement, it was something that had taunted her on the darkest of nights, her most vicious voices picking at old wounds. "We got over it," and then she said "it's easier letting someone go when you know that they _chose_ to leave," because it was, she didn't want them and they don't need her, "in all honesty, if she passed me in the street, I don't think I'd even recognise her."

"Well," he comforted, "from what I've heard of your father, he seems like a wonderful man."

She grinned at that, the shadow on her heart lifting at the thought of him. "He's the best man I know and certainly the best role model for my son. We idolise him and he does us." She rubbed her hand up and down the length of his forearm where it had slipped before confiding "and he taught me one of the best lessons that I've ever needed to learn," when Robin asked " _and what is that?"_ she smiled up at him, slowing their walk to a stroll as she pressed closer against him and told him "that good can come from broken."

* * *

"Dance with me?"

She turned to find him standing behind her with a hand outstretched and she couldn't help but laugh as she turned to face him, uncurling her fingers from around the bandstand perimeter rail and pressing her back to it instead as she pointed out "there's no music, Romeo."

He winked at her before dropping his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone, he swiped to open it before starting his music app, scrolling through the list until one song caught his eye, made him smirk and had him tapping to start it. Instantly she recognised it and her heart fluttered as the short instrumental made way for the lyrics and the gentle tones of the lead singer.

 _Tell me,_

 _Tell me that you want me,_

 _And I'll be yours completely_

 _For better or for worse._

 _I know,_

 _We'll have our disagreements,_

 _Be fighting for no reason._

 _I wouldn't change it for the world._

"I love this song," she breathed with a tender smile that grew when he lifted his hand once more having let it fall to rest whilst he chose the song.

His eyes creased in the corners with the expression before he repeated "dance with me," only this time it wasn't a question but a softly worded instruction that she followed with no complaint.

Her hand slid into his and she allowed him to pull her closer, smiling into his collar when he pressed her body closer to his with a palm pressed to the small of her back. She had one hand joined with his still whilst she bent her other arm at the elbow in order to curl it beneath his arm and around to grasp at his shoulder gently.

' _Cause I knew_

 _The first day that I met you_

 _I was never gonna let you,_

 _Let you slip away._

 _And I_

 _Still remember feeling nervous_

 _Trying to find the words to_

 _Get you here today._

They began swaying together from side to side in time with the song, the words seeping through her skin and into her heart. She felt as though she were floating, as cheesy as the thought was, it was true. The way he held her to him, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and still, he barely knew her in the grand scheme of things but then, she felt the same for him, this man, this practical stranger. It had taken her months to confide the hurt of her childhood to Mary Margaret yet here she was, after only meeting him for the second time, spilling the secrets of her past.

 _You make my heart feel like it's summer_

 _When the rain is pouring down._

 _You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong._

 _That's how I know you are the one._

 _That's why I know you are the one_

Regina nuzzled in closer to him, the silk of her dress against the cotton of his shirt and her head on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck. It was the safest she'd felt in a very long time.

* * *

She smiled when his fingers intertwined with hers and rested upon the rail of the bandstand, his chin on her shoulder as they watched the soft ripples that disturbed the otherwise calm surface of the lake. She was kept warm with the way his chest was pressed against her back and the other arm that he had wrapped around her waist. It was nice.

They'd danced some more once the first song had finished, he'd had her giggling like a young girl with the way he'd spun her away from him and back again, with the way he'd pulled her close and swayed them both quite erratically. He'd dipped her and lifted her, spun her and swayed with her and she'd never felt so alive and thoroughly wooed. He could take her from chaos to calm with just his touch and she reveled in it.

It was only the vibrating of her cellphone in the purse by her feet that finally broke the spell they'd fallen under. With a sigh she shifted back as he moved, smiling when he bent to retrieve it for her before she was rifling through it to find the offending machine. Her gut churned though when she read her father's name.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked, watching the way her expression changed from gentle frustration to worry in an instant.

Her brow furrowed as she told him "I don't know," and then "my father would only call if it was important." She looked up at him with apologetic eyes as she bit at her bottom lip.

"Hey," he soothed, catching her free hand with his and rubbing his thumb over the back of it as he told her "I honestly don't mind, go ahead."

"Thank you," she replied, eyes still on his as she answered the call with "Daddy, what's wrong?"

He waited patiently, watching her for any sign that she needed privacy but it was Regina who shifted her hand to lace their fingers once more, leaving them to dangle in the small space between them as she listened to her father, nodding and replying with soft " _mhmm_ "s every now and again. She sighed after a long moment more of listening and again looked apologetically at Robin.

"Tell him I'll be home in twenty minutes, okay?" she was on the phone for only a few seconds more, saying goodbye to her father, before she hung up and bit at her bottom lip once more.

"Motherhood calling?" he asked with a gentle laugh at the way she pouted and nodded in response.

"Henry's sick," she told him, "my father doesn't think it's too serious but...he's asking for me."

Robin shook his head once and told her "then say no more, lovely." He caught her other hand with his and pulled her closer, letting go only to stroke a silken curl behind her ear as he asked "can I see you again?" and, just to clarify, "soon?"

Her smile was automatic and so very tender as she nodded, "definitely," and then, "the sooner the better."

He chuckled at her flirty teasing before he stepped even closer and captured her lips with his own in the most tender of kisses that had her sighing and melting against him, releasing a soft whimper at the feeling of his fingertips trailing across her soft cheek. It was sweet and lingered in the most wonderful of ways but he didn't keep her for long. "Let's get you home to your boy, hmm?"

* * *

They'd shared another kiss at her car, his front to hers and her back pressed against the vehicle as she'd opened her mouth to him and allowed him deeper. It had been absolutely toe-curling and still tingled upon her lips, even as she turned her key in the door. She'd promised to text him before bed, to let him know how Henry was doing and perhaps when they could see one another again and she'd laughed at his feigned coolness, knowing that inside he was as giddy as she.

"Mama?"

And just like that, her giddiness was put on the back burner to make way for affectionate concern at the sight of her son standing in his doorway, dressed in his batman onesie and clutching his favorite teddy in his hand. "Hey, sweetheart," she cooed as she slipped her heels off and pushed the door closed behind her before moving over to her boy and kneeling in front of him. "How are you feeling?" she frowned sympathetically when he whimpered and lay her palm upon his forehead, wincing at the heat she felt there.

"He's been a big boy and had some medicine," her father informed her from inside her son's room, a bottle of calpol in his hands and a gentle smile on his face, "I think the only thing left to do now is cuddle with his mother, isn't that right my boy?"

Regina smiled warmly when Henry nodded and proceeded to wrap his arms around her neck, already heavy against her when she, in turn, wrapped her own around his waist and moved to stand, smiling when her father stepped forward to help support her ascent. "Then what do you say we sleep in Mama's big bed, hm?" Henry nodded against her though he didn't move and she suspected that he was already halfway to slumber when she stepped forward to press a thank you kiss to her father's cheek before bidding him goodnight with a smile and moving off towards her room.

She'd shoot Robin a quick text when both she and Henry were settled, would promise to call him tomorrow and get started on sorting another date but tonight and tomorrow morning was going to be about nothing more than her son. She didn't know why but something inside of her told her that Robin wouldn't mind the gentle brush off for the evening. He was a good man, tonight had only strengthened that belief and left her excited for what the future could hold for the two of them. It was sure to be an adventure at the very least.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa!"

He awoke with a great _oomph!_ when bony knees landed on his chest, pulling him from his dreams rather abruptly. It took a moment for him to remember that he was in his bed and not, in fact, standing in that bandstand with Regina still. It took him only a moment more for him to realise just what had woken him up for it still sat upon his chest with a wide, toothy grin.

"Gramma said you've gotsta wake up now!"

He groaned as he shifted beneath Roland, palms coming to rest on his boy's thighs to keep him from toppling off of him. "Good morning to you too," Robin greeted with a tired chuckle before his son's words caught up with him and he frowned, eyes popping open. "Grandma's here?" He'd bid goodbye to his mother the night before, begging off her questions about his date and the 'mystery woman' he was keeping her from with a kiss to her forehead and a promise to fill her in when they were all a little less tired.

It seemed she'd decided that she could no longer wait.

"She's making breakfast!" Roland cried with a wide grin, the 'morning voice' that Robin had spent many months teaching him to use long forgotten in his excitement. Robin couldn't fault him nor chide him for it though, not when the reason for such exuberance was his Grandmother's presence. Their relationship was precious.

"Is she now?" he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over the soft fabric of Roland's Spider-Man pyjama bottoms. He sniffed at the air, a hunger inducing aroma of what was no doubt one of his mother's famous English breakfasts filling his nostrils and making the daunting thought of pulling himself from his warm bed a lot more appealing.

* * *

"Thanks Mum," Robin smiled when she placed his plate in front of him, leaning down to press a kiss to his hair before she was taking her own seat at the table, Roland already halfway through a sausage and babbling mindlessly to himself.

She cast an affectionate glance over towards her grandson, shaking her head with a chuckle before looking back to Robin with that same loving expression as she curled her palms around her mug of tea. "Did you sleep well, sweetheart?"

His sleepy smile widened at the endearment, a boy never too old for some love from his mother. He nodded, "I slept extremely well thank you."

"Good."

He chuckled as she lifted her tea to her lips and took a small sip of the steaming liquid, eyes trained on him. He could tell that she was absolutely itching for information from him but he remained quiet, eyebrows lifting as he grinned smugly. Her eyes narrowed in response but he could see the amusement there and it only added to his own enjoyment. "Is there something you'd like to know, Mother?"

Her feigned glare intensified.

"You know you only have to ask," he leaned back in his chair, snagging a piece of toast from his plate and munching on it before shrugging and telling her "I'm an open book!" once he'd swallowed his food.

She shook her head, fighting the curve of her lips as she lowered her mug to the table and replied "I would simply like to know a little about the woman who put that goofy smile on your face last night," she grinned when his face reddened and he looked down to his food, "you had a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's, my boy."

"Her name is Regina!"

Both turned to find Roland still focused on his food despite joining in with the conversation they hadn't realised he'd been listening to.

"Papa says she's really pretty and funny and she has a little boy too!"

"She does, does she?" Rose beamed at her Grandson before looking to Robin, "and just how pretty is 'really pretty'?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Really _really_ pretty!"

She stroked a hand through Roland's curls, chuckling before growing a little more serious for Robin's sake and asking "so you like this one, yes?" and when he nodded in confirmation, unnaturally shy for once, she asked "and she's a nice girl?"

"She's wonderful, Mum."

Rose grinned, leaning forward to place her palm to the back of his, encouraging him to look up at her before she told him "then that's all I need to know, my lovely."

* * *

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Regina asked softly, her palm resting on his forehead gently, glad to find that his temperature had cooled some. He'd cuddled tight against her all night, his skin clammy and his whimpers heart wrenching. She hadn't gotten much sleep herself but knowing that her boy had at least been comforted by her closeness made it completely worth it.

He nodded sleepily, "better, Mama."

She nodded, her brow furrowed in concern even as she smiled and stroked a soothing path down his pink cheek. He wasn't quite out of the woods yet. "Okay, baby" she replied before her smile curled higher and she asked "but how about this," he blinked up at her, listening, "how about we spend the day cuddled on the sofa watching movies with Grandpa, would you like that?"

His grin was infectious as he nodded enthusiastically, "yes please!"

* * *

 **RL:** _ **Morning, beautiful. How fares your little soldier?xx**_

She grinned down at her phone, fingers still moving through Henry's hair as his attention was held by the animated fish on-screen, _Finding Nemo_ always a favourite where he was concerned.

 **RM:** _ **Much better than last night, he told me he just needed his Mama. I almost melted on the spot!xx**_

She dropped her phone back upon the arm of the chair, catching her father's smirk and rolling her eyes in response before looking back to the screen, completely unfocused with the anticipation of receiving another message. Such a teenage cliche. His reply came only a minute after her own.

 **RL:** _ **Good, I'm glad. Knowing the feeling of having you close by, I can't say that I blame the lad ;) I myself had a surprise visit from my mother this morning, wanting to know all about you Miss Mills xx**_

She blushed, her cheeks hurting with the width of her smile as she began tapping a reply.

 **RM:** _ **You are far too charming for your own good, Mr Locksley. I see, that must have been a nice surprise for you and Roland. What did you tell her?xx**_

 **RL:** _ **I didn't have the chance to tell her anything. Roland made it quite clear just how much I've been speaking of you since our first date xx**_

She glanced up, making sure that her father and Henry were still engrossed in the movie - she liked Robin but her family came first as she knew his would should it ever have to - before she looked back down to her phone and replied.

 **RM:** _ **Oh, how so?xx**_

She had to admit, the knowledge that he'd deemed her suitable enough to speak about with his son had warmth firing up in her belly. She was flattered.

 **RL:** _ **When my mother asked what you were like, he excitedly exclaimed that I thought you were "really pretty and funny"...I felt like a schoolboy blushing because my mother had found out about my first crush...xxx**_

She couldn't help but chuckle, placing a hand over her mouth when Henry hissed a frustrated ' _shh!'_ and whispering "sorry, sweetheart" before biting her lip and shaking her head at her father when he sent a poorly formed love heart made with his fingers her way.

 **RM:** _ **He sounds very sweet, much like his father xxx**_

 **RL:** _ **You think I'm sweet?xxx**_

Regina grinned at his reply, the anticipation of voicing the thoughts in her head - thoughts far too naughty to be thinking with her father and son nearby, never mind the fact that it was still morning - tickling at her stomach. She chose to play it coy though however.

 **RM:** _ **Amongst other things...xxx**_

* * *

He chuckled softly at her reply, ignoring the flash of heat that shot through him with her words.

"Is that your Regina?" his mother called from Roland's swing set, a set Robin had erected for him the year before.

His head shot up, caught it seemed. He debated lying, telling her it was John or Will but, in all honesty, it wasn't as though he felt ashamed for talking to her, he loved talking to her despite only having known her for a little while - two dates to be exact. "Yes, it is."

Rose grinned, making sure to keep pushing her giggling Grandson as she called back "will we get to meet her soon? I'm rather anxious to, my boy."

He shook his head with a chuckle, "too much, too soon, Mother."

"Judging by the look on your face when you receive a text from her," his mother mused, "I'd say that wasn't the case."

"Still," he placated - she wasn't wrong, he could tell already that this thing with Regina, whatever it was, wasn't a brief and meaningless thing, it was something more - "give us a chance to get to know one another a little better first."

"And then can we meet her!?" Roland cried, turning his head even as he swung, much to his father and his grandmother's amusement.

"Yes, my boy" Robin replied on an affectionate chuckle, " _then_ you can meet her."

* * *

Regina's afternoon took a turn for the worst, Henry's bug having found a new host in her it seemed as she retched again over the toilet. Her throat burned, eyes streaming as she spluttered and prayed for it to end soon. There was nothing else for her to bring up, the bitter taste of bile coating her tongue and creasing her brow. Her morning had been so wonderful, how had it turned to this?

There was a gentle knock at the bathroom door, her father's head peeking through the gap as he asked "are you okay, sweetheart?"

She swallowed thickly, taking a moment to asses whether or not turning was an option. When her stomach didn't lurch, she turned slowly to find him smiling sympathetically down at her. "I'll be fine, Papi" she assured him, "it'll pass." She felt terrible, she truly did but her father had always been a worrier and telling him the truth - it was nothing serious, just one of the annual sickness bugs that made its rounds - would only aggravate his heart.

He nodded, worrying nonetheless, before he opened the door a little wider to hand her the glass held in the hand she hadn't been able to see. "Have some of this," he told her, "and we'll get you some crackers ready, see if we can't settle that stomach."

She nodded, glad when she curled her fingers around the glass to find it cold to the touch and smiled at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"It's no bother, my darling," he replied easily before he began shuffling backwards, "I'll leave you for the moment but just holler if you need me."

She watched as he left, her heart warmed by his concern, before she lifted the glass to her lips and took a tentative sip. The Sprite was welcomed as it filled her mouth. She spat out the first mouthful having swilled her mouth with it but drank down the next, glad when it seemed to settle in her stomach with - hopefully - no signs of making a reappearance.

She took a moment, just a moment to breathe with eyes closed, before she closed the lid of the toilet and tentatively began pushing herself up from the ground with a palm curled around the side of the bath and an elbow resting on the toilet lid for balance. Her stomach lurched the moment she was upright and instantly she found herself grabbing at the sink basin, her glass banging precariously against the ceramic when she rushed to put it down, as saliva began to fill her mouth.

Swallowing thickly, she gripped with knuckles white as she sent out a silent prayer. She absolutely loathed being sick.

Regina reached blindly for the cold tap, quickly turning it on and placing her hand beneath the stream, waiting until it was as cold as possible before she cupped as much as she was able to and brought it around to cool the back of her neck. It helped, a little. Her nausea was still hideously strong but the shock of the cold against her warm skin had it pushed a little to the back of her mind.

Another long moment passed, in which she slicked her skin with more of the water, before she was able to open her eyes and let out a shuddered breath, almost certain that she wasn't going to throw up again.

She felt the urge to cry, feeling as retched as she did, the emotion strengthened all the more at the thought of her poor baby last night - he was most certainly brighter today, still a little lethargic though, wiped out no doubt by the bug - crying out for her whilst she was out locking lips with Robin.

She didn't feel bad for being on the date, didn't regret going, she just simply wished her son hadn't been without her when he'd felt like this. Maternal guilt at its worst.

Taking one last deep breath and splashing her face with the still running water, she turned the tap off and grabbed her glass before slowly turning and making her way back towards the living room, feeling extremely sorry for herself.

* * *

Henry Sr. couldn't help but smile as he looked over to find his daughter and grandson snuggled close beneath Regina's quilt on the sofa. Regina's back was pressed against the length of the couch back, her head on the slope of the arm whilst her own arms were wrapped around her son with her bicep pillowing his head and her other arm curled over his waist, holding him to her with their foreheads pressed together. It was a beautiful sight.

Mary Margaret had not long left, the kitchen spritzed clean and a lasagne prepared and ready for them in the fridge should they need it. Regina had told her friend to stop fussing and just get herself home lest she contract the bug too but their neighbour had simply waved the brunette off and argued that she should pipe down and lie down lest she find herself curled over the toilet once more.

His daughter had rolled her eyes but he'd seen the underlying gratitude there.

They'd fallen asleep not too long after her departure, both exhausted by their shared illness. He was going to have to wake them for supper soon but for now, he'd allow them to sleep.

* * *

"If she's got you in this much of a stupor after two dates, mate" Will chuckled as he lifted Roland's backpack from the counter and hooked it over one arm, "then I say you give her a call and see if she doesn't want to keep you company for the night."

It hadn't been planned, Roland's overnight stay at his mother's, but his younger brother had made a sudden appearance and Roland had gone crazy with excitement. The two were thick as thieves - sometimes too thick when it came to getting into mischief with one another, in Robin's opinion - and so, Uncle Will had become the hero of the hour when he'd suggested Roland stay with them for the evening. He sighed, worrying his lip for a moment before confiding "I don't want to seem clingy."

"You wouldn't," Will replied with a shrug, "just sweet and attentive."

"Oh how well you know me," Robin rolled his eyes before bending to catch his son when he came bounding into the kitchen with all the wide eyed glee of an excitable toddler. He grunted as he lifted his boy and rested him upon his hip. "You mind your Grandmother and your Uncle Will tonight, okay young man?"

"Okay, Papa" he nodded resolutely before throwing his arms around Robin's neck in a hug that his father returned with an adoring chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweet boy."

He let the hug linger for a moment, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the side of Roland's head before he placed him down on the floor and watched as he hopped over to Will and took his offered hand, already tugging him towards the front door. "I guess we're going then."

Robin chuckled with his brother, "I guess you are. Have a good night."

" _You_ have a good night," Will gave back pointedly, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Robin's eyes rolled before he called out "that doesn't leave much, mate!" chuckling when his brother flipped him off before stepping through the front door and making his way to the car their mother was waiting in.

* * *

He'd been staring at his phone for the past 30 minutes, talking himself in and out of calling her. Would he seem presumptuous inviting her over just because he had a free house for the evening?

Even if she did come over, he wasn't sure there were ready for that yet. After all, sex had its way of over-complicating things and he didn't want to rush things with Regina. He rather liked the slow and steady pace they had going. Yes, they'd kissed on their very first date without ever having laid eyes on one another but they hadn't done anything more.

He wanted to see her though, despite his reservations in scaring her off by seeming too eager and so, with a deep breath to steady his nerves, he grabbed his cell phone and pulled up her number, hitting the dial button before he could talk himself out of it.

* * *

The sudden buzzing sound that filled the otherwise quiet living room had Henry startling in his seat and turning with eyes wide to find the source. Realising it was Regina's phone that she'd set upon the coffee table, now bright screened and vibrating, he let out a breath before pushing himself to his feet and shuffling over to it.

He hadn't planned on answering it but, upon seeing her daughter's suitor's name on the screen, he smiled to himself before swiping where the screen told him to in order to take the call.

"Hello?"

There was a pause, Robin no doubt confused on the other end, before he asked replied tentatively "uh...hello, I think I may have the wrong number. I was looking for-"

"Regina," Henry supplied with a gentle chuckle, "you have the right number, my boy" he allowed his eyes to fall upon Regina, glad to find her still completely asleep, before continuing "I'm her father, Henry."

"Oh, hello sir."

He was polite.

"I was hoping to have a word with her if possible."

Very polite. "I'm afraid she's currently napping," he replied on a sigh, "seems she's contracted the pesky sickness bug that's been making its way around."

"She's unwell?"

Henry smiled at the concern in Robin's tone, he clearly cared for Regina. "It's nothing too serious but it has knocked her for six, I'm afraid." And then, "was it anything important?"

"Oh no, no…" Robin replied, sounding a little distracted - no doubt concerned over Regina. "I was just going to see if she was available to meet a little later but…" he trailed off before there was an intake of breath and Robin asked "you're sure she's okay?"

He was very much concerned. "You can come over and see for yourself if you'd like," Henry offered despite having no word on the matter from his daughter - a little TLC from someone other than her father would do her the world of good - "A nice surprise would do her good."

Another pause told of Robin's hesitance, the explanation coming when he replied "I'm not sure on her stance with me meeting her son, just yet."

He was attentive. "Don't you worry about that," Henry replied kindly, "I'll make sure you can slip in and out without him noticing, you can spend some time with Regina without interruption, okay?"

It took only a little more coaxing after that before he was giving Robin the address and ending the call with a soft smile at his daughter. He'd wake her in a few moments and suggest she get an early night whilst he looked after Henry. She deserved both the rest and the care of someone other than himself and her son.


End file.
